1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water discharge devices, and to bathtub fittings furnished therewith, for discharging water in film form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water discharge devices for discharging water in film form (hereinafter referred to as film-like water) have been known to date (for example, reference is made to JP 2002-153391 A). The devices are installed on an upper portion of a bathtub, and are configured to be capable of discharging the film-like water toward the inner side of the bathtub. The water flow cascading waterfall-like from the water discharge devices is aesthetically outstanding, and moreover, because it, e.g., casts the film-like water onto bather's shoulders, yielding relaxation effects, it contributes to the incitement of user purchasing desire.
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-153391 A
In that connection, film-like water discharged from this type of water discharge device is known to be prone to lose its form. The present inventors came upon recognition that there is room for further improvement in the structure of conventional water discharge devices in order to suppress this form loss.